


Little Chick

by Bigmessihaveit



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically team super hot, Chick whisperer LGL, Cube chicks, Daehwi wants to hatch eggs, Daniel and Jisung are mentioned at the end, Dongho's dongsaeng collection, Gen, I m a terrible tagger, how to tag?????, megaton icecream, some dabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmessihaveit/pseuds/Bigmessihaveit
Summary: The day Seonho may or may not have turned into a chick (Or just another day of practice with super hot team).





	Little Chick

“Samuel, I'm bringing over more snacks, don't leave for lunch without me okay?” Seonho narrowed his eyes at Samuel waiting for a reply, only smiling when Samuel waves him off with the ok sign.

“Wait, what did I just agree to?” Samuel yanked his earpieces out with so much force he was 42% sure his ears came off. He was way too immersed in the choreography that he hadn't heard Seonho. “Seonho?” He yells into the corridor but Seonho was long gone. _Damn his long legs._ Samuel mentally cursed and went back to practicing. Before inserting back the earpieces, he leaned towards the mirror to check if his ears were still there and reveled in the immense satisfaction when he pats his ears. He winked at his reflection and made finger guns at it. _Boi don’t I look good today._

When Dongho enters the room he wasn't sure what confused him more. The fact that Samuel was standing so close to the mirror that he could kiss it, touching his face, winking and even stopping once to touch his reflection or the fact that the entire left side of the mirror was plastered with the newest lyric sheets, spelling out “I LUV DONGHO HYUNG 4EVAR”. He chose to ignore the masterpiece and tried to mirror Samuel’s moves, doing a body roll and some cringy 3 set aegyo. _I will learn this choreography first and teach it to the kids later and they will think Dongho hyung is the best hyung and love Dongho hyung forever._ Dongho straightened his cap, beaming at his own ingenuity and continued following Samuel’s moves.

It was only after Samuel caught Dongho mid cringy aegyo in the mirror reflection did Dongho stop. “Is that the choreo? It’s a bit unique but I think the rest will like it.” Dongho praised. Samuel stared at Dongho with his eyes big as saucers and mouth drawn into an oval that Dongho was sure he could fit the entire dorm into his mouth. Dongho cleared his throat. “Jonghyun ordered us takeout, is Seonho with you? We are having lunch in the other room.”

“Ah hyung, Seonho went off a while ago, I will go look for him” Samuel fiddled with his cap and skittered around Dongho before propelling himself out of the room, still embarrassed by the awkward encounter.

“Alright, come back soon, we are in the next room.”

 

“Seonho?” Samuel called out. “Seonho, lunch is here~”

His only answer was the silence that followed.

At the corner of his eye, Samuel saw a flash of yellow on the floor.

“WHO'S THERE?” He yelped. After the stupid ghost prank Samuel wanted to show his manly and kool side more often. He quickly checked for cameras. Nope not a prank. This was a real evil spirit. Samuel was ready to battle it out with the forces of evil. He clutched his cap in his hands and swiped the air. _Will the ghost fall for my charms if I do some aegyo-_

He loses his shit again when he hears a “cheep!” coming from below. He held on to the wall for support, he felt like fainting but he needed to save the world and the other boys from this evil spirit. Their safety was in his hands. He willed himself to look down, still violently shaking. There stood a little yellow chick, looking at Samuel with its cute big eyes. “Cheep?”

It looked almost like… Seonho.

 

“OH MY GOD. WHAT. OHMYGOD.”  

“Is that Samuel? Sounds like Samuel.” Sungwoon tugged at Dongho’s sleeve.

“Samuel?” Dongho stepped outside worriedly, only to be head butted by a very distressed Samuel.

“SEONHO...SEONHO HAS BECOME A CHICK!” Samuel cried, shoving the little chick forward.

“Cheep cheep!” It ran towards Guanlin and settled against his leg.

“My god, it really IS Seonho.”

“He's been turned into a baby chick by an evil wizard!”

“No you stupid it's Seonho’s final form. He became one with the chick.”

“What if the ghost prank wasn't a prank?”

“Will Seonho ever be human again?”

“Does that mean I get Seonho’s portion for lunch?”

“Guanlin kiss it, maybe Seonho will turn back into his human form!” Minki made kissy faces at Guanlin and pointed to his lips.

“Wait, why me? You kiss it!” Guanlin pushed the chick to Minki.

“Everybody shh. Seonho is trying to tell us something.” Minki leaned closer to the chick.

“Cheep cheep cheep!” The chick flapped it's wings.

“I don't understand! I’m not fluent in chick language! Say something else, English or Korean. You choose.”

“Cheeeeep!”

Minki nods his head and frowns, deep in concentration. “Seonho wants a translator.” Minki finally announced.

All of them looked at Guanlin expectantly.

“What? I’m sure that's not what he said! And! And I don't speak chick language! I’m not a chick!”

“But you are Seonho’s chick partner! You guys have the connection!”

“Alright, I'll do it.” Guanlin basked in the admiring stares of his group mates. He placed a finger on the chick and another finger against his forehead. “Speak to me, Seonho.”

“Cheep~”

“Cheep cheep.” Guanlin responded. At the same time, Minki pushed forward, placing a finger on Guanlin’s arm and another to his forehead.

“Hey! Hyung why are you talking to SeonHwi? Have you gone crazy?” Seonho skipped into the room and shot a dirty look at Samuel. “You left without me!”

Guanlin grabbed Seonho and started pressing his fingers onto his face. “Are you the real Seonho?”

“Oh my god. Guanlin is a chick whisperer.” Sungwoon looked at Guanlin in awe. “He brought Seonho back to life.” The rest nodded in agreement while Minki trembled, holding the holy finger that was touching Guanlin like it was Lady Gaga’s autographed photo.

“Hyung I have no idea what you are talking about but I'm hungry, where's the food?”

Relieved to have Seonho back in human form, they settled for lunch which didn't have any (thankfully) chicken in it. Seonho even fed SeonHwi a piece of lettuce.

“Guys, has anyone seen Daehwi?” Youngmin asked. Jonghyun did a headcount and nope Daehwi was not in the room and there was even an uneaten lunch set on the floor.

“I didn't see him in the practice room just now.” Sungwoon finally spoke. “Come to think of it I haven't seen him all day.”

“Daehwi never skips practices. I haven't received any messages from him either.” Youngmin frowned and headed towards the door. “I'm going to look for him.”

“Don't tell me Daehwi is the actual chick.” With so many things happening at once, Hyeongseob was only hit by waves of confusion. Even after the other members filed out of the room after Youngmin to search for Daehwi, poor Hyeongseob couldn't process all the information. “A-ah- wait for me!” He shuffled after them eventually.

 

“Daehwi!”

“Daehwi I'm gonna slap your sorry ass for not coming for training today!” Minki yelled.

“No violence!” Jonghyun commanded and it was settled, Daehwi wasn't going to be slapped, at least not by Minki.

“Hey Seonho, want a snack?” Dongho motioned Seonho over and pulled out a Megaton ice cream bar.

“Oh wow! Dongho hyung is the best!” Seonho smiled his megawatt smile and leaned on Dongho’s arm. “I will share my mangoes with hyung the next time!” Seonho went off to join Guanlin, biting his ice cream.

Dongho did a swift swipe from the back to the front of his head and a pair of badass shades fell on his face.Dongho dabbed. _My dongsaeng collection is almost complete!_ Dongho continued his rapid fire dab across the entire length of the corridor.

Hyeongseob was the only one who noticed this. He looked around him to look for an explanation but all his friends were engrossed in flipping the place inside out with the excuse of looking for Daehwi. He could feel his sanity slipping away by the seconds.

Youngmin pushed open the window and looked out of it. “Daehwi isn't here!” The window slammed shut.  

 _Why on earth did Youngmin even look outside the window??? Daehwi isn't spiderman!! Daehwi can't even fly or climb walls!?!_ Hyeongseob screamed internally.

“Hyung do you think the mirror has a secret panel that Daehwi hid in?” Minki knocked on the mirror and placed his finger on the surface. “I learnt this from a spy TV show.”

Guanlin looked under a dustbin and Seonho peeked under Guanlin’s shirt. “Not here either!” Seonho announced.

Hyeongseob was definitely losing his marbles. He just wanted to go back to his room. Today was too much for him to handle. He sat in a corner and closed his eyes. _It's all a dream Hyeongseob, you're dreaming. You're dreaming. You're dreaming. You're not losing your mind._

 

 They eventually found Daehwi anyway. He was crouching over a cushion in a corner of a storeroom, bawling his eyes out.

“Daehwi what happened to you?” Youngmin bent down to put his arm around Daehwi’s shoulder.

“MY BABY IS MISSING! OUR BABY IS MISSING! SEONHWI IS GONE!!” He looked up at Seonho and sobbed even harder.

“SeonHwi is here!” Seonho pointed to his shoulder, where the little chick was sitting.

“MAMAMIA!” Daehwi screamed and pulled out the cushion beneath him without a care, his little heartbreak forgotten. His tears have stopped flowing and it seemed like they were flowing back into his eyes. He pulled Seonho into a hug and SeonHwi hopped onto Daehwi’s shoulder and snuggled against his neck.

“Uhh Daehwi what were you trying to do?” Sungwoon pointed to the pile of eggs on the cushion.

“I wanted to give SeonHwi friends.” Daehwi said simply, as if it explained everything.

“You sat here the entire morning trying to hatch the eggs?” Youngmin asked.

“I was also grieving the disappearance of SeonHwi” Daehwi added. “I couldn't leave his potential friends in danger. I have to take care of them.”

“That's so cute. Why didn't you tell us? We are your friends, we will help you to hatch the eggs!” Dongho slung his arm around Daehwi’s shoulder.

“Hyung-” Daehwi was so touched he felt like he was going to cry again.

And that was how everyone went back to the practice room with an egg in their hands.

“Guys, has anyone seen Hyeongseob? He's not with us.”

“Hyeongseob is the chick!”

“OH MY GOD!”

“SEONHWI GIVE BACK HYEONGSEOB!!”

“Guanlin! Save Hyeongseob! Use your chick powers! Do it again like you did to Seonho!”

* * *

“Hey Daniel,” Jisung poked Daniel’s leg. Daniel grunted and flipped over lazily to face Jisung. “Remember we brought Daehwi and Seonho to the market two days ago?”

“Mmm. How could I forget, a literal baby chick followed them home. I told them to return it to the market.” Daniel traced the celing lights with his fingers, making a mental note to ask Seonho and Daehwi if they have returned the chick.

“Did you eat the eggs we bought that day without telling me? I can't find them anymore.”

“Hyung why would I eat them, you paid for the eggs, remember? Maybe you ate them and forgot.”

“I'm 99% sure I didn't eat them, we literally bought like 10, there's no way I ate all of them.”

“The 1% happened then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh thanks for staying till the end!!! Hope you at least smiled. Abit. Just a little little bit.


End file.
